


Date Night

by Spacecadet72



Series: We've Got It Pretty Good Here [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Steve go to the movies, and it’s a little more awkward than either if them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crossover crack!ship of Steve Rogers and Disney Princess Belle. Set Post-Avengers, but Pre-BatB.

Belle looked up from the book she was examining at the sound of the bell above the front door of the bookstore. Stepping out of her office, her face lit up as Steve Rogers walked further into the shop.

”Steve!” she greeted happily, walking up to meet him.

”Hi, Belle.” he replied, a faint smile on his face.

”What can I do for you?” Belle returned his smile brightly, stopping just in front of him.

Steve managed to mostly hide his nervousness as he answered. “This is actually, a strictly social call.”

Belle’s smile widened, but her voice remained neutrally cheerful. “Oh?”

”Tony and Pepper went to see The Flash and said it was good, and I thought maybe you’d like to go see it.”

”I’d love to!” she answered brightly, then smirked. “Although, aren’t superheroes a little old hat for you?”

Steve shrugged, looking slightly sheepish. “Maybe I’ll learn something new. What day would work best for you?”

”I’m free any day after five.”

Steve nodded. “There’s a seven o’ clock showing on Friday. I could pick you up after work.” he suggested, sounding hopeful.

Belle nodded, smiling. “That sounds wonderful.”

”It’s a date.” Steve winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth and the air in the shop became suddenly stuffy. She had been one of his closest friends for a while, and while Steve had been hoping things might move forward in their relationship, he’d never really known how to do this kind of thing.

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly. ”I’ll see you then.” He said before quickly walking out of the shop, hoping things would go better on Friday.

 

Belle was doing the final touches on her make-up when a knock came at her apartment door 6:30 Friday evening. Walking into her living room, she smoothed down her lacy blue top and ran a hand through her hair before answering the door. Steve stood on her doorstep, his hands in his pockets.

”Hi.” she greeted, smiling softly, the awkwardness from the other day mostly lost in their familiarity and affection for one another. “Do you want to come in? I just have to grab my shoes and jacket.”

He returned the greeting and followed her inside. He had been inside her apartment before, and she his, but usually only when he needed help and the shop was closed.

”How was your day?” he asked as she walked into her bedroom to grab her things.

”It was pretty routine.” she answered, walking back into the living room as she tugged on her left shoe, her jacket on her arm. “The shop was slow today, so I caught up on the books. How was yours?”

”Mostly the same. The city has been quiet lately.”

Belle nodded and pulled her jacket on. “That’s a very good thing. I remember the last time the city wasn’t so quiet.”

Steve cracked a grin and held out his arm. “Shall we?”

Belle slipped her arm through his and they exited her apartment in high spirits.

 

The ride over to the theater was uneventful, as being on Steve’s motorcycle made conversation difficult. Steve bought their tickets and popcorn and soon they were seated in the theater. They were early, the lights were still on and the theater was no where near full yet.

Normally, they would be deep in conversation about something. Books, the latest bad guy terrorizing the city, a funny story Belle had to share from work. They were far from silent, but their conversation was stilted, both of them aware that something was possibly changing between them. They hadn’t even been this awkward when they first met.

The lights dimmed, and Steve and Belle fell silent, the first trailer playing across the screen.

Belle reached for the popcorn bag as the movie started. She grabbed a handful of popcorn, but when another hand brushed hers, she dropped the treat, startled. Blushing, and smiling through her embarrassment, she looked over at Steve quickly. She couldn’t tell in the dark theater whether he was blushing as well, but he was very intent on not looking over at her.

The rest of the movie passed in much the same way. Belle tried to look like she was paying attention, but in reality, she spent the whole time trying to not focus on how close Steve was and how nice he smelled. Not that she had noticed.

Not soon enough, (or too soon, Belle couldn’t decide which) the credits were rolling and the lights were back on.

”That was…good.” Belle finished lamely. She had no doubt the movie had been excellent, the critics had been raving, but she honestly couldn’t have told anyone much about it.

”Yeah, it was.” Steve sounded like he had no idea what had happened in the movie either.

They quickly left the theater and one uncomfortably silent motorcycle ride later, they were standing outside of Belle’s apartment. Belle was the first to break the silence.

”Thank you, I had a good time.” before she could lose her nerve, she rose up on her tip toes to kiss him gently on the cheek. “See you later.” she said quietly, opening her door and quickly stepping inside.

Steve stood in shock on her doorstep before a small smile bloomed on his face. He touched the spot where her lips had touched his cheek and walked back to his motorcycle, excited for what Monday might bring.


End file.
